Lloyd x Reader Thanksgiving 2015
by Cutiepie205
Summary: (Y/n) is having her first Thanksgiving with the ninja. But, her real family isn't with her. Why do you think this is so? There is a lot of friendship and family fluffiness. Sorry for the suckish summary.


**Hey guys, Happy Thanksgiving. I thought why not put a Thanksgiving oneshot, afterall it is Thanksgiving. This is still a Lloyd x Reader, but it is not connected to the original story...well kind of. It is in the same timeline as the story. So, this is the first Thanksgiving Lloyd has with his family and (Y/n), along with the ninja's first Thanksgiving with everyone.**

 **Now, ON WITH THE ONESHOT!  
**

* * *

 **Reader's POV**

It has been a 3 months since the building of New Ninjago City, 3 months since (Friend's Name) and I went along with the ninja to go Garmadon's academy, 3 months since all of this chaos ensued, but today, today is gonna be different. Mainly because today is Thanksgiving, right now Nya, Misako, and I are cooking Thanksgiving dinner in Borg Ind. kitchen, while the boys are outside doing god-knows-what. During these three months, everyone has gotten closer. We're like one big family, except Lloyd and I. I still have a huge crush on him. I just hope he likes me back. _**(A/n: You're wearing this: fall_is_here/set?id=177154258)**_

"Hey (Y/n), can you pass me the basil," Misako asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, here you go," I said while handing her the basil.

"Can you believe it, it's been 3 months since we all met," Nya said nostalgically.

"I know right, it feels like it was just yesterday when (Friend's Name) and I gave you the tour around Borg Industries," I stated thinking back to that time.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"What are you doing," I asked/ exclaimed._

 _"We are going to the Ninja to talk to them."_

 _"What! Are you crazy?!"_

 _"Calm down (N/n), we'll be fine. Plus, Mr. Borg is there along with Pixel._

 _I sighed in defeat._

 _"I'm not gonna win this one, am I?"_

 _"Nope!"_

 _We then started walking, well if you count (Friend's name) pulling me across the room walking. She approached Mr. Borg, Pixel, and the Ninja._

 _"Girls, I was wondering when you were gonna come over. Boys, these are my two volunteers who I should consider hiring since they come so often," said Mr. Borg._

 _"Hi, I'm (Friend's name) and the person who is trying to hide behind me in a desperate attempt to not get embarrassed is my best friend (Y/n)," (Friend's name) said._

 _I walked out from behind her shyly," Err… hi," I said quietly,"Hey Nya."_

 _"Hi (Y/N), it's good to see you again."_

 _"You too."_

 _I walked up to Mr. Borg and asked if (Friend's name) and I could help. He accepted. We (Mr. Borg, the ninja, my friend, and Pixel) started the tour, going through every room (including the gaming room… my favorite), and ending at Mr. Borg's office. Mr. Borg then proceeded to give the Ninja an award for their brave skills in the fight against the Overlord. Anyways, hanging out with the Ninja was like a dream. Jay is so funny and optimistic, while Zane is calm and collected, Cole is a really big softy, and Kai is a hothead but he is very protective of everyone. We all even have the same favorite video game, (Favorite video game)._

 _*End of flashback*_

"I still can't believe you hid behind (Friend's Name) when you met us," Nya stated amused at the memory.

"I was meeting the guys for the first time, I was shy," I exclaimed defensively.

"Speaking of (Friend's Name), where is she," asked Misako.

"She's spending Thanksgiving with her family back home," I said.

"Oh, hey, I've been meaning to ask you. Why don't you ever talk about your parents," Nya asked.

I stopped stirring the pumpkin pie filling I was making. You see, I lost my parents like Nya and Kai did. Luckily, I knew how to fend for myself. (Friend's Name) knew about this and let me stay with her. That's why we're so close. I never got to really know my parents, but I have a new family now...the others.

"I lost them the same way you did, Nya," I said.

"Oh (Y/n), I am so sorry," she started to apologize.

"It's alright, plus I have a new family... you guys are my family now, and nothing will change that," I said smiling.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I told the boys," Misako questioned.

I shook my head and said,"Not at all." I smiled.

"Now, let's hurry and finish cooking. All this food won't cook itself," Misako said and raised her whisk.

Nya and I giggled and raised our whisks to join her. Then, we cooked and cooked. Since the boys eat a lot we made a spiral-cut ham, a turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes with gravy, greenbean casserole, pumpkin pie, apple crumble pie, cornbread, sweet potatoes, etc.

 **~Time Skip~**

Everything was set, the food was on the table, the table was set with plates and such, and Nya is getting the boys. I wonder how they'll react when Nya tells them about my parents. Misako got dressed into formal clothes since she didn't want to be too fancy. Turns out Nya got the boys to change into semi-formal clothes while I changed into this: nude_attitude/set?id=180406628.

We all sat around the table, said our prayers, and started to eat talking about random things. Nya did tell the guys about my parents, but I didn't mind one bit. Even (Friend's Name) and her family came to eat with us.

"Hey, (Y/n)," Kai asked.

"Yes Kai," I said looking at him.

"If you ever need someone to talk to about your parents, Nya and I are right here. Just give us a shout," Kai said seriously.

"I know, plus I have you guys. In my mind, you're my family...some more than others," I said and looked at Lloyd at the last part. We both shared a smile.

"Oh, (Y/n) remember when you first met Lloyd," (Friend's Name) said while laughing to herself.

"What about it," asked Jay.

"Both Lloyd and (Y/n) were so emabarrassed," (Friend's Name) said.

"Oh yeah, Lloyd was really red when he walked back to us," Cole said remembering that day.

 _*Flashback*_

 _(Friend's name) and I ran over to them and asked if they were okay… and that's when I noticed Lloyd. I started to walk over to him._

 _"Hey, are you okay, Lloyd," I asked._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine, but how do you know my name?"_

 _I pointed to the others,"They mentioned you like ten times while we were talking."_

 _"Oh, probably should have remembered that," he said embarrassed while rubbing the back of his neck._

 _I giggled, "It's fine."_

 _Lloyd and I rejoined the others, naturally (Friend's name) bombarded me with questions like: 'What did you guys talk about?', or 'Did you tell him you have a crush on him?'. I shook my head 'no', and started walking back to Borg Industries thinking, Was that the Overlord, I thought he was destroyed after Lloyd fought him. And how did he gain control of all the technology here? The cutie Lloyd, snapped me out of my train of thought._

 _"Um, I was just wondering if you and your friend would like to come with us to my father's school," he said while blushing, a bright red._

 _I smiled warmly at him," Sure, when are we gonna go?"_

 _"We're going tomorrow morning, we'll meet up in front of Borg Industries, alright?"_

 _"Alright."_

 _*End of flashback*_

"Oh yeah, you know, if Lloyd didn't ask (Friend's Name) and I to go with you guys, this here would have never happened," I said thoughtfully.

"Well, then I'm glad I asked," Lloyd said, then hugged me while Kai hugged (Friend's Name).

"We should have a toast to everything we're grateful for," Nya said and grabbed her glass.

"I'll start," Jay began,"Cheers to (Y/n) and (Friend's Name)!"

"Cheers to friendship," Kai said and raised his glass. Everyone raised their glass to this.

"Cheers to all this food," Lloyd said, earning a laugh from everyone.

I smiled, raised my glass, and said,"Cheers to family!"

"Cheers," we all said in unison and clinked our glasses together.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this one shot. I will be updating Lloyd x Reader very soon, I just wanted to get this out of the way. Please follow, favorite, follow, and review. Also, I _might_ change my username to kaykay68591, so watch out for that. I hope you guys liked this story, sorry if it kinda sucked. Well, Happy Thanksgiving! I will see you guys in 'Lloyd x Reader', PEACE OUT!**


End file.
